


And Kitty Makes Three

by alaksaniale



Series: Daddy Dean and Papa Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaksaniale/pseuds/alaksaniale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out Castiel got a cat....<br/>Prequel in my Daddy Dean Papa Cas!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kitty Makes Three

His mind was still fuzzy from sleep. Dreams like cobwebs hanging on his conscious mind. Becoming aware, he noticed three things. One, his eyes were itching. Two, he was uncomfortably warm. Three, there was a heavy weight on his chest. He was wary to find out what was on chest. A life time of surprises had left him overly cautious in some areas. He viewed problems and such, as a Schrödinger’s cat type of dilemma. If he didn’t acknowledge them, they didn’t exist.  He had been trying to work on that. (They had been trying to help him too.) He was a hero, dammit. He took a deep breath. He could handle anything.  Hesitantly, he cracked open one itchy eye, then the other.  Looking down his chest, he was surprised to see a ball of fur resting there.

                Dean was confused at first. They didn’t have a cat. Hell, he was allergic to cats. The cat continued to lounge atop him, unaware or uncaring that its bed was awake and confused. It was making an obnoxious noise and it was about 15 pound of pressure on his chest. Why was there a cat in his house? He thought for a moment, but he didn’t have to think too long. It dawned on him swiftly, Cas. Castiel was always talking about animals and insects and flowers. He knew that Cas would be the one to bring the infernal animal into their house.

                He might have accused Sam, but Sam was more of a dog person. Sam _was_ a bleeding heart, but why would he bring a cat to Dean and Castiel’s house? The only option was that Cas had brought the feline into their domain. Now he had to confront the man.  He had several things to do before he could question Cas, though. First, he needed to get the furry thing off him without claws getting ahold of him. Second, he needed to get an allergy tablet like yesterday.  

                He surveyed the animal. It was dark brown. The top of it had a black streak, and he had various markings of dark and light browns. It was the fluffiest cat he had ever seen. It was curled upon him, and Dean was wary of its claws. He tentatively reached out a hand and ran it down the cats back. He was barely touching the animal, but when he was sure the animal wouldn’t turn rabid and eat him, he started to pet him more. The cat turned its head, and opened its big eyes. The green eyes were fixed on him and he wandered if this would be the way he would die.

                The cat didn’t attack though. The animal stood up on his chest, arching its back and walking closer to Dean’s face. He was a bit more relaxed now that the animal was awake and hadn’t ripped him to shreds, but a new problem had arose. The fuzzy creature was now rubbing its face against his. He huffed. He was momentarily frozen as the feeling to sneeze took over. The sneeze was loud. The cat look at him in disbelief and hopped off of his back into the floor. It walked away with a sassy tail flicking back and forth.

                His eyes were killing him and he was itching all over. He slowly got off the couch he had fallen asleep on. The Netflix menu was still up from where Dr. Sexy M.D. had been playing. Cas had went to the store for groceries, while Dean laid back on the couch to watch his favorite medical drama. Dean was banned from going with Cas because last time they ended up with more junk food than the ingredients they needed for dinner. He walked into the kitchen and searched for the medicine. He took the medicine with a big swig of water and sighed. Now he had to go find Cas.

                He wasn’t shocked to find Castiel in the study. He was wearing some plaid pajama pants and one of Dean’s classic rock tee-shirts. He was reading a book on gardening or bee-keeping. That was about all he read these days. Dean was filled with a warm in his chest. Cas’ senses always dulled when he was firmly invested into something, and he had not noticed that Dean was in the room.

Dean leaned against the door frame and stared at his partner. He always saw Castiel as the angel that appeared in the barn, powerful, ethereal, and raggedy. Parts of Cas had changed, but he still possessed all the bits that drew Dean in, in the first place. He was content. Cas was happy; he was happy. It had been a hard time getting Cas adjusted to human life, but the shift in their relationship had smoothed things along. The shift in their relationship had changed a lot of things, and Dean was ever grateful. He suddenly realized that had been creepily staring and was supposed to be confronting his partner.

He cleared his throat. Cas looked up from his book and he smiled at Dean. The smiled faded a bit, as Castiel saw Dean had his serious face on. His gaze turned quizzical as he waited to see what he had done to deserve Dean’s wrath.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“When did we get a cat?” Realization dawned on Cas’ face. He looked sheepishly at his partner then placed a bookmark in the book and sat it on the couch.

“I met this lady at the store. We started talking in the checkout line. She then started talking about her mother, who had recently passed away. She had a cat, but the lady’s children were terribly allergic to cats. She said that she was planning to take the cat to the Shelter. Dean, it was an adult cat, it would never be adopted. Everyone wants little kitties. I couldn’t let it go to a Shelter and be euthanized.” Cas’ voice had started out quiet, but got more animated as he went on. His big blue eyes met Dean’s.

  Dean heaved a sigh. Dean had a horrible time when it came to saying ‘no’. He really couldn’t say it to anyone he loved. They had all been through so much, they all deserved whatever they wanted and to be happy. Cas had done so much for him, as an angel, human, and his partner. Dean had helped Cas adjust to being a human, but Cas had done far more for Dean. He had helped Dean learn to express his feelings. He had helped Dean deal with his hang-ups over his sexual orientation. He had taught Dean that he was worthy and that Dean was a beautiful person. He had done so much, not including before they left the hunting life, when Cas was an angel. Cas should have whatever he wanted. Dean’s allergies could stay a secret.

“You better clean out his litter box, and pick up his hair balls.” He sent Cas a stern look. “If he gets near my mint condition Bat-Man comics, I will skin him.”

Cas picked up on Dean’s decision and stood up. He walked over to Dean in the doorway and embraced him. Dean instinctively embraced him back. He leaned down to press his face into the hollow of Cas’ neck. Dean was happy. He smiled into Cas’ neck. 

"What are we going to name him?" He mumbled. 

"His name is Orwell."

"That is too dorky. We need to change it to like Bruce or Han."

"We are not changing his name, Dean." Cas scolded him. 

With Orwell, Cas and Dean, they were already on their way to a big happy family, and Dean couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
